


Spark

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Spark

Title: Spark  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 480  
Challenge: #53: Impromptu  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None  
A/N: I was going to post this later, but the mod insisted I do it now, so I obeyed. *bows*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Spark

~

“Harry?” Draco called as soon as he opened the door. A distant yell let him know that Harry was upstairs in their bedroom, so Draco, after dropping his briefcase in the front hall, headed up to find him.

“I got your owl at work,” he said as he entered. “What did your message mean, though? It was pretty vague.”

Harry’s voice came from their walk-in closet. “The twins decided to throw an impromptu fancy-dress party tonight, so I figured it would be fun to go.”

Draco sat on the bed, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I was hoping we could stay in, actually,” he said. “We’ve not had a lot of time to ourselves lately.” He was beginning to worry that the spark had gone out of their relationship.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said. “And we don’t have to go; I just thought it might be fun.”

Draco sighed. “Yeah, all right,” he said. “I hope they don’t mind if I don’t go in costume. I’m not really in the mood.”

“Yeah, that should be fine,” Harry said. “Although I managed to put something together. What do you think?”

Harry stepped out of the closet, and Draco’s mouth dropped open.

“What,” he croaked, “are you wearing?”

Harry looked down at himself self-consciously. “Is it that awful?” he asked doubtfully. “I thought it wasn’t bad...”

Draco swallowed heavily. Harry was wearing a pleated green skirt that was far too short for him, paired with a white blouse. The top was clearly too small, so Harry had improvised and tied the bottom together in a knot. His sculpted chest showed through the sheer material.

Harry spun, giving Draco a first-class view of the curve of his arse, which the skirt didn’t quite manage to cover. “If it’s really horrid I can change,” he said, trying to look back at himself over his shoulder. “Is the skirt too short? Am I showing too much?”

“Where did you get that outfit?” Draco managed, his voice sounding strained.

“I think these are things Pansy must have left behind that time she visited,” Harry said.

Draco nodded absently, rising to walk over to Harry. He really didn’t care where the clothes had come from, all he cared about was the fact that Harry, _his Harry_ , was in front of him, looking utterly debauchable, wearing a _skirt_.

“I can change,” Harry offered.

“I don’t think so,” Draco growled, pouncing.

Later that night as Draco lay, exhausted, happily sated, and wrapped in Harry’s arms, it occurred to him that perhaps he had a thing for Harry in women’s clothes. Apparently, this experience had provided just the spark they needed. He laughed to himself as he thought about being worried about their sex life. “So, did Pansy leave anything else here?” he purred.

Harry chuckled. “No. But I think Hermione did the last time _she_ visited...”

~


End file.
